Ian
is the name of a character in MÄR. This particularly belligerent Zodiac is a former Rook class of the Chess Pieces and the current Knight. History Little is known of Ian's past. Ian and Gido apparently joined the Chess Pieces sometime after Phantom's death, joining under the wish of peace. It is also apparent that Ian became a Rook just before the series' main plot. Plot Pre-War Games He was amongst the Chess Pieces at Phantom's revival. He first officially appears alongside Loco to obtain Snow for Diana. This led him to his first fight with Ginta Toramizu and later Alan until Snow was freed. Halloween was sent by Phantom to recall Ian and Loco from their mission so that Phantom can start their war campaign. While the other Chess Piece members were attacking other locations in their war campaign, Ian and Gido attacked Alan while Ginta and the others were in the Training Gate. When Ginta emerged, both were defeated. For his disobedience to order and this 2nd loss, Halloween landed the most severe blow upon Ian: Gido was transformed into a half-monster by the Knight Chimera, quite shattering their ambition to 'purify the world' under its banner. War Games Ian was seen observing the match between Ginta and Garon. Resolved to save Gido, Ian trains inside the Training Gate to improve himself, first to kill Ginta — the reason for all his suffering, and secondly to kill Chimera. Returning from the Gate, Ian challenges Rapunzel for her Knighthood and successfully obtains it after killing her, and becomes the 7th strongest of the Knights. He then fights Ginta in the 6th Round of the War Games and loses. This 3rd loss, however, opens his eyes and Ian discards his Knight earring, quitting the Chess Pieces on the spot. Post-War Games He then proceeds to pursue Chimera for Gido's revenge. After a brief fight with Chimera he eventually undoes Gido's transformation with the death of Chimera. The couple promptly leaves the Chess Pieces, meets with Ash, another of the Knights. He later finds Ginta, Alviss, and Dorothy to ask them for help . Once King's plan to open a portal to Ginta' world is revealed, Ian along with Ash and Ginta try to stop him. While Ash and Ginta work to close the portal he confronts the king. After a brief fight he loses, Ash moments later being killed trying to protect them. To return the favor, Ian and Gido promise to take care of Ash's kid friends. After Ginta defeats King, Ash, like most of the other people killed by King, is revived, and still allows the two to live with him. ÄRM A Weapon ÄRM user: * Python Whip: A pair of Weapon ÄRMs that are snake-shaped whips. By concealing these in the long sleeves of his clothes, Ian is able to quickly strike with them before his opponent can see them, serving good confusion. * Octopus_(Weapon): An 8-armed whip Weapon ÄRM with regenerative ability. After his training in the Shuuren no Mon, he upgrades it into a more deadly weapon with various forms, the Octopus 2. * Octopus II: Weapon ÄRM, a more powerful version of Octopus with various sharp weapons at the tip of each tentacle. * ÄRM Break: A Weapon ÄRM when activated various weapons sprout forth from Ian's body or clothes. * Moon Fall: A Weapon ÄRM that creates multiple cresent shaped blades and the user throws them at the opponent. * Demonic Bonds: A ring Darkness ÄRM which creates a chain binding the user and the opponent, used to wear out both's magic by draining their blood. If either the opponent's or user's magical power completely runs out, their life will be taken and the match will be over. * Iron Maiden: A ring Darkness ÄRM that takes the shape of the Iron Maiden upon summoning. Anyone who touches the Iron Maiden, or who is bound to it, will be unable to use Holy ÄRMs. * Peryton: A ring Guardian ÄRM from which Ian calls forth the mutated hybrid of legend possessing greater prowess than its said origin is depicted. Gallery Trivia * He ranked eighth in the character popularity poll. * Strangely attached to older, more mature men. * Also shares a voice with Auruo Bossard, from Attack on Titan. Category:Chess Pieces Category:Rooks Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists